grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff the Spider
"No more Mr. Nice Spider." -Jeff Jeffrey "Jeff" the Spider is a giant Underworld spider monster. Jeff made his first appearance in season 2. In Underfist Jeff sings I Don't Wanna Grow Up with Fred FredBurger. Back History For reasons unknown, and that were never touched upon in the series, the spider egg that contained the spider that would become known as "Jeff" was stored inside Grim's magical trunk. Given that the natures of the items that Grim usually stores in his trunk are items that are cursed or dangerous, Jeff's species is probably dangerous. Jeff's species is very venomous and also capable of carrying the highly contagious Spider Pox. He is friends with Fred FredBurger, as shown in Underfist: Halloween Bash. Debut Jeff the spider made his first appearance in The Crawling Niceness. Billy, despite having been told not to, went rummaging through Grim's trunk and found an egg. The ever-dense and deluded Billy, thinking he would get a giant duck if he were to hatch it, went forward with 'incubating' it. Instead of warming it, Billy's rump broke the egg open. Billy laments that if a duck had come out of the egg, he would have named it 'Jeff'. This caused Jeff to believe that Billy was his father, ironically in the same way ducks imprint on their mothers. When Billy awakens the next morning, Jeff is able to speak full sentences and has grown from about the size of a small mouse to the point that he's towering over busy. Jeff spends the episode trying to impress and be kind to his 'dad', which unfortunately backfires on him, as Billy is severely arachnophobic. At the end, he moves in with the story's narrator, an exterminator, who he is seen making pancakes for. Later Episodes Jeff's next major appearance would be in Spider's Little Daddy, where he is shown living in a dirty old outhouse in Endsville park. After meeting up with Billy during the Endsville father-son picnic, he seeks help from Mandy on being more assertive. His inability to be negative even for a minute finally forced Mandy to get up, but after overhearing Mandy say to 'go crazy' he eventually finds his backbone and demands affection from his dad. Jeffy's Web(and later Herbicidal Maniac) bring into question Jeff's gender, as 'he' lays hundreds of eggs and attempts to find a home for them, noting that many spiders die after laying eggs. Despite this, Jeff has a male voice and for a time was engaged to the 'Spider Queen', Velma. In Spidermandy, Jeff becomes sick with the 'Spiderpox' and decides that the best way to get better is to have his dad take care of him. Billy unwittingly becomes the carrier of Jeff's spiderpox and transmits it first to Mandy and eventually to the rest of the town. When Mandy is turned into a spider by the Spiderpox, Jeff is elated at the prospect of finally having a mother. His venom cures Mandy, but unfortunately for the rest of Endsville, he's sent away by Billy and not able to fix everyone else. It is later revealed in the 'Wrath of the Spider Queen' that Billy never lets him see his mom and apparently never plays child support. 'Mom' may refer to Mandy, as he considered her his mother in the aforementioned episode and she always seems to offer him advice on Billy. Personality Jeff is described by Mandy as being both "too nice" and "basically insane". True to this description, Jeff is extremely gentle and kind, to the point of ridiculousness. Despite being beaten and abused by Billy, he holds no ill will towards him at all. It may be impossible for Jeff to be mean, as Jeff claims to have a very small 'mean gland', and the only reason he blew up at Billy during the Wrath of the Spider Queen was because of Arachnotaur's presence. He is somewhat childish, as revealed by his friendship with the inane and foolish Fred FredBurger. He attempts to act more like an adult during Underfist, reading the paper, wearing wigs and adult diapers, but he and Fred decide that they like being childish better, and Jeff becomes happy with this. In his reborn human form, he is antagonistic and enjoys scaring and playing pranks on Billy. New Body Dexter and Clown boy ressurect him as a human and send him 30 years into the future so Bill can be a father to him, as Mandy mentions "Billy's only a kid himself, he can't be a father" Episode Appearances *The Crawling Niceness *Spider's Little Daddy *Jeffy's Web *Spidermandy *Keeper of the Reaper *Herbicidal Maniac Movies * Wrath of the Spider Queen * Underfist: Halloween Bash